


The Wall

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, China, Coincidences, Destiny, Family Issues, Fate, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Painting, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's ex boyfriend proved to be an ass. He left him in the middle of their trip to China, disappearing with all the cash. Kili had no choice but to try to endure his stay there until his flight home. That is until one day a handsome stranger glances at his drawings and invites him to dinner. What begins as a simple chat soon turns into something so much more... Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At moments like these Kili hated his life. He was broke, his cash long gone along with his former boyfriend Jason. What an ass... take him all the way to China just to dump him there. He had to work nearly a year in the cafe to gather the money for the trip, and now he had to survive a whole week on what was left in his pocket. Thank Mahal the hotel was paid for and he had his return ticket with his passport in his bag. He also thanked himself for packing tones of sketchbooks despite Jason's furious glare. Jason never really liked his drawings or paintings, always complaining that his clothes smelled of paint or that he had a stain here or there. Come to think of it Jason never really expressed much like about him, apart from sex that is.

Kili gazed around the beautiful Wall of China, he saw down and took out his sketch book, he couldn't afford the expensive trip into the museum and around the area, so he decided to intake the view and do the one thing he really liked.

He was bit hungry, but he tried to ignore it. They took a cheap hotel which served breakfasts only, planning to do excursions and eating out. Now being broke, the breakfasts were his basic meal during the day. He carefully divided the rest of his cash to buy at least a snack later on.

He tried to focus on the drawing, and forget about his rumbling stomach, when a shadow took his sunlight. He looked up to see the bluest eyes possible. The person standing in front of him was at least a few years older, and his golden hair and blue eyes clearly set him apart from the local inhabitants.

"Nice drawing!" The stranger spoke hesitantly, as if unsure in what language to start the conversation.

"Thank you!" Kili replied.

"Do you mind some company?" The blond sat down next to him, half asking and half imposing. Kili blinked hearing the distinctive British accent.

"Not at all." Kili replied without hesitation.

"So what are you doing here?" The blond asked with a flirtatious spark in his eyes. "Apart from drawing that is..."

"Just trying to have a great holiday." Kili replied without hesitation. "What about you?"

"I finally got a few days free, so I'm trying to relax a bit." The blond smiled to him. "But being here all alone proved to be a bit boring if you get what I mean." The blond sent him a very distinctive glare.

"I do... I was hoping this holiday to be a bit different..." Kili added slowly.

"Where are you from?" The blond asked.

"Atlanta. What about you?" Kili decided to play along.

"London." The blond just smiled. "As much as I like it here, I'm a bit hungry... What would you say for some dinner? My treat!" The blond proposed lightly.

Kili did not hesitate even one second. "With pleasure!" He replied. He quickly put his book into his bag and as he got up, a very daring hand entwined with his. The strong fingers sent a shiver down his spine. The simple gesture was a proposition, a clear declaration, and Kili was grateful for being given a choice. But the blond was too stunning to step away from him. His eyes, his hair, the firm muscles... everything was stimulating Kili's wild imagination.

With a confident smile he entwined their finger even more firmly and followed along.

The blond called over a taxi, and to Kili's surprise the blond began speaking with the driver in fluent Chinese.

"Now that was surprising..." He commented.

"A natural talent..." The blond just shrugged belittling his ability.

"So where are we going?" Kili asked him slowly, feeling a bit unsure and scared he would not know his way back to his hotel.

"To a good place to eat..." The blond just smiled and took his hand again. He began playing with Kili's long fingers with a strange smile on his lips.

"Have you ever tried playing the piano?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Not really... But I did try the violin." Kili replied. "Not that anything good ever came from it."

The blond's eyes went a bit darker, and Kili could easily see the lust there. It should make him panic but it didn't, there was some heaviness in those eyes and he just wanted to drown in that sea of blue.

"Stop looking at me like that..." The blond whispered into his ear sensually. "You're begging for me to kiss you... but this is not the place..." His breath on Kili's neck made Kili feel so hot. "In China such things are still not really accepted..."

When they arrived at the posh restaurant Kili just blinked, but remembered the blond said it was his treat, so he just decided to ignore the uncertainty. They got a comfortable private lounge sheltered from the other guests by a thin paper wall and with a beautiful view of a traditional garden.

"Will you trust me?" The blond's raspy voice made him shiver with anticipation.

"Haven't I proven that already?" Kili whispered back and saw a flash of a smile on his handsome face.

When the waitress came over the blond quickly ordered in Chinese, so Kili had no idea what he would get. When the waitress put the food in front of them, he saw the smile on the blond's face. It wasn't just a dish, it was many different dishes. Kili gazed around uncertain why the blond would order so much.

"I always wanted to do that... order almost the whole menu and try everything..." The blond smiled, taking a traditional fork. Kili just smiled back and chose the chopsticks.

"I've been practising the last year..." Kili blushed under the intense glare.

"I tried it a few times, but it never worked..." The blond seemed to be annoyed with his inability. 

"Let me show you..." Kili slid closer on the comfortable couch, so close their legs were brushing against each other.

He took the blond's hand and with confidence he showed him how to hold the chopsticks. He picked up a piece of meat and passed it to the blond with skill.

Without a word they shared the food, Kili picking everything up and feeding the blond playfully, with a huge smile, his voice lost in his throat. The blond's arms somehow found their around his thin frame. The food was divine, and he liked the way the blond's eyes closed and his face had such a lightness and happiness.

He stopped seeing the blond gaze at his lips with so must lust, it was almost unbearable. And evidently the blond thought the same, as he leaned closer their lips gently brushed. It was a soft tentative kiss, giving him a lot of time to pull away. His lips tasted sweet, with a tingling of spice from the food, they were so warm, that when the blond wanted to pull back Kili leaned forward and continued the kiss. It was so strange to be sitting there and kissing a complete stranger, but the very idea was thrilling beyond measure. He had no idea when the kiss turned into a bit more, but when his hands brushed against Kili's throbbing erection, a bit of rationality returned to his mind. Enough rationality to notice that he was in fact sitting in the stranger's lap and the single kissed turned into enthusiastic make out session.

When he pulled away he saw a spark of disappointment in those beautiful blue eyes, but instead he continued sitting in his lap and feeding both of them.

"Come on..." The blond said after they were full and he gave his credit card to the intimidated waitress.

Then he got pulled into another taxi and the blond gave the address without any hesitation. Kili wanted to run when they stopped in front of the Golden Dragon, one of the most expensive hotels out there.

'Don't think too much...' Kili scolded himself mentally and as the blond pulled him in he did not oppose.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili couldn't believe his bad luck. He was suppose to be having fun while on holiday, he planned a longer stay in China just to have a few days off. But having time off proved boring. Normally he would go to China for work only, and having time just to himself was a strange feeling. At home he was surrounded by people, Bilbo, the kids, his uncle, everyone relied on him and needed him so a holiday seemed fun, but it wasn't. Especially after what Legolas did.

So he just began roaming around. The first time he saw the boy sitting and drawing, he was stunned. He stood out, being taller and more lean than most locals. His long dark curly hair, dark complexion and deep black eyes. There was something native American about him, and Fili wondered if his guess was probable. He just sat there, and despite being pretty dominating Fili had no idea how to approach a complete stranger. Should he just sit down and chat? What language should he strike up in? He left that day feeling a complete idiot. He wanted the boy so badly, his eyes keep seeking him out, at night he would see him time after time and with hopelessness he thought of his bitter lonely holidays.

When he got to The Great Wall of China and saw him again, just sitting there and drawing, focused on the view and his sketchbook, Fili felt exhilarated. He missed his chance, but fate give him another one. Thank Mahal! He was pretty certain a third would never happen.

Sitting down he could not predict that those dark eyes would seem almost black, and that his voice would be so deep and thrilling. The American accent did not surprise him much, but the drawing did. He did lots of drawing at school, and he was pretty good, however his main domain was photography. But this boy's work was just amazing. Full of details and with a great perspective. He drew the wall, but the main focus were the people walking by. Fili just loved it.

They chatted lightly, and he felt so much need and so much want he just had to make a move. He knew it was now or never, and fate would not bring another chance his way anytime soon. When their fingers touched it was like lightning, the sudden feeling of lust nearly knocked him down. The boy did not hesitate, his fingers brushing against Fili's, and his eyes looking into his with some kind of admiration.

As he leaned into him and whispered the warning, he could not predict having his neck so close would be so tempting. It took all his strength not to lean in and kiss the tempting skin, the smell of his hair and skin were driving him crazy.

The boy's eyes went wide seeing the posh restaurant, but later he shocked Fili with his skills with the chopsticks, those long fingers easily handling the unforgiving kitchen utensil. What happened later was just crazy, what was meant to be a soft tender kiss turned into a heated session full of passion. Fingers roaming, bodied grinding and tongues battling.

He had no recollection of the drive to the hotel, his mind wanted only one thing. The moment the door closed behind them he just pushed him into the nearest wall, and tried to convey with his lips and body just how much he wanted him. All his life he had to be the good boy, later the good older brother. He had the idea that every step was observed by everyone so he strived not to disappoint. His ex boyfriend, Legolas once said that it was the lack of emotion that drove him away. And he was right, Fili never did anything unpredictable, nothing unexpected or crazy.

Now he went all out, kissing a stranger, pulling him into his hotel room. And he knew they were just a step away from having sex. It was the most daring thing he ever did, and it felt fantastic. This boy was so thrilling, even talking to him was like a rollercoaster. He was so attractive and beautiful, that Fili for the first time understood what Legolas meant, and why he left him for the crude and rude Gimli.

He shook those thoughts away feeling those long fingers slide down his jeans. He didn’t even notice when his zipper got unzipped, and those black eyes were daring him. He breathed in deeply as the boy landed on the floor and with a strange smirk did a deep throat on him, almost giving him a heart attack. His hands found their way to the beautiful locks, and as the boy was sucking his whole life flashed in front of his eyes. Nothing he ever did could compare with the touch of those lips.

“Let me please...” He begged when the tension was hitting the roof. He pulled him up, just to pull his t-shirt off and trace his body with delight.

“You’re so beautiful...” He kissed a path down his beautiful slim chest.

It felt so good to have him near, their bodies fitted perfectly, and as Fili’s arms embraced him and he carried him towards the huge bed, he gazed into those enchanting beautiful dark eyes. Their lips pressed in a more subtle kiss, and Fili focused on getting their clothes off. There was no hesitation so he decided to act. To leave the old Fili behind the door back in England. Here he was no one, so he could be anyone. With him everything seemed natural, with so much ease and comfort he just wanted more and more.

There was no talking needed, no long discussions about roles and what someone wanted or not wanted. He just did what he felt like, and the boy was doing what he wanted. Fili did not mind when he just assumed the bottom role. He did not mind the sheer enthusiasms he saw on his face. It was so easy to play along, and everything they did seemed just right. The hands roaming everything, the chaste kisses, the long kisses, licking skin, touching cocks and grinding against each other.

But the cherry on top was the feeling of his body taking Fili in. His ass so warm and the sight of his beautiful arching back, the long hair swaying... He just let go of all inhibitions and fucked him senselessly.

His conscious mind turned back on as they were resting on the bed. The bodies and the sheets soiled with seed. Then Fili realised he did something really stupid. He was used to one partner and it was so not like him, but he didn’t even consider packing condoms and lube. It was unsafe, it was crazy, it was as crazy as crazy went.

“Sorry about that...” He gently whispered into the dark locks. “I forgot to pack them...”

“I wasn’t smarter either...” The boy smiled. “Do you mind if I use the shower? I better get going.”

“Do you have to go?” Fili demanded immediately desperate not to let him just walk out of his life.

The boy hesitated, he could see the conflict on his face. “I don’t want to be a bother.” The boy confessed.

“No bother... you’ll save me from boredom...” Fili admitted with a smile. “We could go to the Forbidden Palace tomorrow and we could...” He stopped realising what he just proposed.

The boy looked at him shocked, as if expecting this to end as a one night stand... He saw the fear and hesitation and some kind of regret. And Fili couldn’t just let him walk out forever. He just couldn’t lose him forever.

“Please... make this the best happiest holiday of my life...” Fili decided to put his heart in his hands and reach out. “I don’t want to spend the next few days alone... Let’s have some fun together... see China and just have fun...”

He sat there on the bed stunned, and Fili couldn’t read any emotion on his face. Suddenly he was hit with a sudden feeling of need, he needed him. He needed his radiant energy in his life. He needed his smile and charm. And he wanted him in his life forever. Such a strange idea to want a stranger forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Kili sat on the bed stunned. Everything that happened was so crazy. The hotel, the sex, the unforgettable carelessness. The craziest thing he ever done, and boy he did do a lot of crazy things before. This man was beautiful, his body well trained and shaped. The sex was so thrilling and entrancing. He wanted more, he found himself wanting so much more, but the pessimistic side of him kept whispering he would not get more. That he did not deserve more.

“Please... make this the best holiday of my life...” Those words made him stunned. This man, this beautiful handsome man, was begging for him. And there was no way he could refuse those beautiful blue eyes.

“I should go to my hotel and get my things.” The boy noticed slowly.

“When is your flight back?” The blond asked gently.

“Next Wednesday.” Kili whispered and saw a huge smile.

“Over a week of fun?” The blond grabbed him and pulled him back into bed, just to kiss him tenderly.

Kili gently pulled away. “Before we continue this delightful game dear stranger... I’d rather know who I’m fucking with...” He saw a huge smile on the blond’s face.

“I was too scared to ask.” The blond laughed. “I’m Fili.” He finally whispered in between kisses.

“I’m Kili.” Kili couldn’t stop the powerful kiss and the warm arms.

“You’re kidding me?” The blond’s eyes were wide and joyful.

“Nope.” Kili kissed him with strength.

“You’re too good to be true...” The blond whispered flipping Kili on his back and wrapping their bodies together again.

“Are you going to fuck me or are you waiting for an invitation?” Kili taunted.

“You’re insatiate!” Fili exclaimed.

“If you had enough I could just go back to my hotel...” Kili could barely believe the provocative words that left his lips. He wanted to stay with the blond and not go back.

“I’ll never have enough!” Fili declared fully aware how deep those words were and what meaning they conveyed. He gently traced Kili’s hole and noticed it was still wet and dripping from his own seed, so he just plunged in with force. Those gorgeous long legs wrapped around his hips and he could feel his cock nudge his stomach. Those long locks on the pillow looked liked a cloud of curls. Those dark eyes enchanted him so much he just wanted more and more.

He straightened his back and reached for the throbbing leaking cock. The previous time he felt he neglected him, so now he wanted to drive him crazy. He wanted to show just how much he wanted him. So using his strength he pulled him closer, changing the position gently. He was now kneeling in between his lover’s legs, having full access to the beautiful body laid in front of him. He could touch, his hands could roam the beautiful chest and body, and he could fuck at the same time. And that was his real treat. It was pure heaven, he loved everything about him, starting from his beautiful long hair, going down the slim body, ending on the gorgeous long legs.

“Now I’m even more dirty...” Kili complained as his body was now soiled completely.

“Don’t worry... I’m planning to wash you... just to make you dirty again.” Fili laughed happily.

“The sheets are a mess as well...” Kili noticed with a keen smirk. “Not that I mind...”

“Well I’ll ask them to change them tomorrow...” Fili winked at him. “That is if you don’t mind...”

“Is that a challenge?” Kili smiled thinking of the sheets dripping with cum.

“You’re just... perfect...” Fili kissed his shoulder just to pull him up.

“Where are we going my Prince?” Kili laughed.

“To the bath!” Fili smiled happily.

\-----

The next day they ate breakfast and took a taxi to Kili’s hotel. Seeing the standard budget hotel Fili just pulled him into the room with a strange smirk.

“I’ve always wondered what places like this looked like...” The blond smirked just to pull him on the bed enthusiastically.

“I’ve created a monster!” Kili laughed as the blond pulled up his t-shirt and sucked his nipple.

“I’ve always been a good boy... it’s all your fault... you’re too sexy...” Fili taunted with ease.

“So I’m your temptation!” Kili ground against him feeling just how aroused the blond was.

“You’re my greatest dream come true...” The blond slid his finger into this jeans just to cup his ass and trace the secret entrance.

“Damn you... those angelic eyes and face... but you’re a devil...” Kili quickly pulled his jeans down and with a huge smirk opened Fili’s jeans. Without even thinking of preparing thoroughly he just slid down the ready hard cock.

“You love this, don’t you? You love to feel my huge cock up your ass...” The blond continued to provoke them both.

“You’re just unbelievable...” Kili noticed as the blond came quickly. He was slightly disappointed but then he was lifted the pushed into the bed. Before he could say anything the blond’s lips were on his cock and he was sucked with huge skill.

“You’re driving me just crazy...” Kili yelped as he felt the powerful suction pull him deep into his mouth.

“You taste so sweet...” The blond swallowed the seed with a huge smile. “This way we’re both cleaner...”

“You’re just too much...” Kili pushed his tongue deep into his mouth and taste himself in his mouth.

“Let’s pack... As much as I love fucking you... I want to have fun with you.” Fili encouraged him to gather his things.

It took Kili ten minutes to organise his things, he put all his clothes into his bag, quickly packed the laptop and cosmetics. When he got ready, he saw the blond smile at him and after a sweet kiss they walked out.

“Check out.” Fili encouraged him. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

Kili hesitated a moment, that was pretty final and meant he wouldn’t be able to go back in case it didn’t work. On the other hand... Fili was just so special and loving he decided to trust him.

He gave back his key and decided to put his life into the hands of the handsome blond.

“Don’t worry Darling...” The blond whispered into his ear as they got back into the taxi and drove to the posh hotel. They left his luggage in Fili’s room, and took another taxi to go see the Forbidden City.

“I just love this place!” Kili told him seeing the huge palace. He didn’t waste time on drawing, instead he took tones of photos, leaving the drawing to home. For a second he dreaded going home, where he would be alone. Thank Mahal he didn’t move to Jason’s place...

Fili held his hand tightly as they walked around seeing everything, later he chatted to another taxi driver and the found themselves in a strange family style restaurant to eat an even better meal. The owner seeing Kili eat with chopsticks with skill, and later hearing Fili’s perfect Chinese, sat down with them and with Fili as an interpreter he told the story of the family and about the food they were preparing. To Fili’s amusement later they refused to accept the payment, and no matter what he would say they insisted.

When they finally reached the hotel Kili felt happy. And that feeling did not leave him the next eight days. Fili made him happy, so happy that in fact he dreaded going back to Atlanta. But reality was catching up.

“What’s bothering you Honey?” Fili gently asked as they snuggled closely after yet another eventful evening in bed.

“You’re too good to be true...” Kili told him. “I’m going to miss you...”

“I’m going to miss you too...” Fili inhaled the smell of his hair. He was going to miss everything about Kili, his energy, his craziness, but primarily his warmth and sincerity. It was crazy, but those nine days together were pure bliss. And finally he knew what love really tasted like.

“If you don’t add my face book account I’m going to hate your ass...” Kili growled.

Fili for a moment thought about what that would mean. Keeping in touch, talking, knowing what the other was doing. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

“I’d like that.” Fili slowly agreed.

Soon they pulled out his laptop, and when Fili logged into his private account. It wasn’t his real name but most of his friends still called him that.

Kili quickly wrote in his nickname i!DARE into the browser and located his fan page.

“So you’re really into drawing?” Fili asked surprised.

“I study painting, but I draw a lot.” Kili shyly watched him browse his works.

Kili reached for his laptop and handed it to Fili, he watched with hawk eyes as Fili, wrote in ‘Fili Solberg’, in real life he didn’t use that name anymore, but most of his friends met him in time when he was still using it so he kept it. It gave far more privacy than his real name.

Kili clung to him with force, and inhaled his scent deeply trying to imprint it on his brain. He wanted him so badly... Forever badly, his heart forever lost.

It was so difficult to get on the plane the next day. Fili held him tightly, kissing him disregarding everyone around them. Nothing was more important than the last kisses they shared. Nothing was more important.

Fili stood there heartbroken. He found so much in China, more than he hoped for, and now he had to watch his everything walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Reality was a bitch, but it seemed Kili’s luck was up. China was a beautiful memory, Fili his inspiration and light. As soon as he came back Kili focused on the thing he could do best, he tried to paint his heart out. His drawings were always pretty standard, but when he had a canvas and paint, Kili would paint as his heart dictated. When the first images of China were born under his fingers, even Nori and Dori had to admit, the trip was worth it. So Kili continued painting. The first meeting with his supervisor he took photos of a few of his new paintings and the older woman just gazed at them surprised.

“So you took my advice?” Mrs. Took gazed at him with a smile. “Did you have a good time?”

“Very much so.” Kili nodded eagerly.

“They are beautiful.” She smiled and he could see she had a plan. “Just how many did you paint?”

“I haven’t finished yet... over ten?” Kili admitted.

“Reach twenty and I’ll think of what to do with them.” She smiled elusively.

Next week he finally found a job, it was just three blocks away so he would save on bus tickets and time. He didn’t mind working at the coffee shop, it wasn’t the best paid job, but it was convenient enough.

Three weeks later Mrs. Took told him to check the scholarship list and to Kili’s amazement he saw his name there.

Later it all went just crazy, Mrs. Took gave his paintings for an exhibition at the Chinese Embassy, and soon the collection travelled the US. Before Thanksgiving came Kili got a meeting with Elrond Rivendell from Rivendell Galleries. He had no idea what kind of string Mrs. Took pulled, but it was more than he had ever dreamed of.

Soon things took a new path, his paintings were going to be presented by Rivendell Galleries wouldwide, Elrond Rivendell signed a contract with him personally, and soon jobs and money began flowing. He designed graphics for clothes and bags, later he got a job designing theatre posters.

Six months from the trip to China he had enough work and income to drop his job at the coffee shop. He stayed with the Luins, but his whole life changed.

He slowly began dreaming, and he knew there was only one place he wanted to go to - London. Nori began joking he became addicted to Facebook, spending long hours chatting with a strange guy from UK, but for Kili that was his sunlight and his goal, to see him again. And every message, every Skype call was exhilarating. 

Fili was happy that Kili’s studies were going great, he loved the comics Kili drew and the drawings he posted, but what he loved most was hearing his voice and dreaming about him. They were in constant touch, but it wasn’t the same as holding him tight. Nothing was the same as having him there, kissing him, touching him and fucking him. Kili was like a huge lighthouse, directing him home, and home was wherever he was. It was funny how much they bonded during those days together in China, but constant talking online also gave them a depth. He missed him so much, and his mind was focused on finding a reason to move to the US.

He saw the worried glared his family was sending him, the kids loved the new more adventurous Fili, but Bilbo and Thorin seemed worried.

“Fili... Are you sure you don’t need to talk?” Bilbo once approached him.

“I’m fine...” Fili tried to brush him off, but Bilbo was not one to be treated lightly.

“Fili you’ve changed, really a lot.” Bilbo forced him to sit down. “I know you loved Legolas and the break up hurt you...”

“More like learning he was cheating on me with my own cousin...” Fili growled. “But to hell with that...”

“Fili... I’m sorry, but there is nothing anyone can do about that.” Bilbo told him gently. “I know it hurt you a lot... but life goes on.”

“That’s why I need a change of location.” Fili noticed.

“Running away is not a solution to your problems.” Bilbo told him firmly.

Fili just looked down, admitting there was someone in his life was like provoking a tiger. Bilbo would not stop talking about it until he met Kili, and Kili was in Atlanta.

“You have to handle reality. Gimli and Legolas are going to get married next year.” Bilbo reminded him.

“You don’t have to remind me...” Fili growled.

“I have no idea how you’re going to do it... but you have to face them and go to the wedding.” Bilbo reminded him. “We’re all going to support you, but you need to calm down and put it behind you.”

“I’ll try...” Fili inhaled. “Do you think I could take some time off after Christmas?”

“Will that help you?” Bilbo asked gently.

“I hope so.” Fili nodded.

“Fine, I will arrange it.” Bilbo smiled gently.

When Fili sat down to his laptop he wrote a quick message to Kili. “I’ve got some free time after Christmas, do you have any plans?”

“Why?” Kili wrote back as soon as possible.

“You want me to beg, don’t you?” Fili wrote back swiftly.

“You really want to see me?” Kili replied with shaking hands.

“I’d travel the world to see you Beautiful!” Fili couldn’t stop the smile on his lips.

“Every year we organise a New Year’s Eve party, so if you don’t mind spending some time in a cramp student home, you’re very welcome to come and visit.” Kili finally wrote back.

“How cramp?” Fili couldn’t stop the wide grin on his face.

“A really crazy bunch, you’ll like them...” Kili wrote back. “I can promise great food, lots of beer and a warm bed.”

“I’ll book the flight and write you the date... Will you pick me up?” Fili begged.

“I wouldn’t miss that for the world!” Kili replied.

“Why are you so happy?” Nori gazed into his room with a smirk.

“You’ll see soon enough!” Kili smiled.

“Can we continue or are you too focused on your chat?” Nori grimaced.

Kili quickly wrote to Fili that he had to go, and he was waiting for him to set the date.

“Lay down!” Nori scolded him. “You drew this stupid pattern, so now bear me making it...” He gently took his gear and slowly continued making the intricate tattoo.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after Christmas Fili flew all the way to Atlanta. He carefully selected his clothes, and no business trip had even given him the same level of stress as this trip. He checked the weather forecast and packed warm clothes. As he was standing in the arrivals he was dead worried, his heart was in his throat and he was trembling with anticipation. He was nervous with the trip that he had no idea what to expect.

When two warm arms embraced him and he felt a soft kiss pressed into his lips.

“Hello Handsome!” Kili smiled at him with so much warmth that Fili just wanted to kiss him again, so he did.

“Hi Beautiful!” Fili told him with a huge smile.

“Is that all your luggage?” Kili asked and helped him with the bags.

“Yup!” Fili smiled happily.

“Let’s go... I hope you won’t run away screaming, I’m not exactly a master of keeping everything clean...” Kili complained.

“I’m not here to admire the cleanliness of your room... I’m here to fuck you senseless so you won’t be able to forget me...” Fili whispered in a coarse voice straight into his ear.

“That’s all I need...” Kili flashed a wide grin at him and led him towards the car. “The forecast is snow and cold so I hope you got some warm clothes.”

“I do!” Fili assured him as they got into the old Toyota in crazy flame like patterns.

“Nice paintjob.” He smiled admiring the strange car.

“It belongs to my house mate Nori, he’s a bit out of the box... just like his brothers, but everyone is in a different category of crazy.” Kili smiled and turned on the car. “I hope they won’t make you run away.”

“I’m more worried that they will run away once we start doing all the things I’ve been dreaming about...” Fili whispered to him.

Kili just laughed happily. “Don’t worry both Nori and Ori will simply die of jealousy!” He just laughed. “They are both gay... and Dori, well he rarely spends a night at home anymore.”

“So is there anything to see in Atlanta?” Fili gazed around the town as they drove.

“Apart from my bed?” Kili winked. After over forty minutes of driving they arrived at the small town house, in the suburban area. “We’ll find ways of having a good time.” He nearly jumped feeling Fili’s hand on his leg.

“I missed you!” Fili kissed his cheek with emotion.

“I missed you too!” Kili smiled as he stopped the car. “Are you ready to face my housemates?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Fili laughed and pulled out his luggage.

“I’m home!” Kili yelled at the doorway.

“Finally! I was beginning to think you crashed my car!” Nori’s voice reached them immediately.

“Hey I’m Nori!” Nori took Fili’s hand.

“Fili!” Fili smiled back easily.

“Come on you must be starving! Ori is just finishing dinner.” Nori guided them into the small kitchen and dining room.

“Hey!” Ori smiled wearing a funny apron with strange flower patterns. “It’s great to finally meet you!”

“The pleasure is all mine!” Fili smiled.

“Mahal I just love your accent!” Ori smiled honestly.

“Hands off...” Kili growled suddenly feeling gloomy, but Fili’s warm arms embraced him, and the soft kiss on his cheek eased his mood.

“He’s all yours!” Nori laughed.

“So what’s cooking?” Kili gazed around curiously.

“Your favourite!” Ori just smiled mysteriously. “You have ten minutes...”

“Cool!” Kili pulled Fili just to grab the luggage and rush to his room.

As soon as the door closed the wrapped their arms around each other. Fili held Kili’s deep gaze and as their lips gently met their eyes did not close.

“I still can’t believe you’re really here...” Kili whispered in trembling lips.

“Me neither... I’m scared I might not want to go home...” Fili kissed him again.

“So how do you like my dump?” Kili felt really apprehensive.

Fili took a glance of the room. There was a narrow single bed, a wardrobe, and a soft carpet. And it wasn’t dirty at all, or messy. It was the walls, they were covered with drawings and paintings, every empty space was taken. It gave him of a strange feeling of comfort.

“I like it.” Fili smiled.

“You do?” Kili asked worried.

“I do!” Fili insisted.

“Dinner!” Nori’s yell reached them.

“Come on! They are really nice... and Ori can cook.” Kili assured him.

At dinner Fili met the last brother, Dori, who worked as a bartender in a night club. He quickly learnt that Nori was an art student the same as Kili, and that Ori was studying the history of art and literature at the same time. It took just one dinner to bond with the strange bunch and feel at home. It was so strange to feel at home in the small house so unlike his own home, or maybe it was the warm hand on his leg. He gazed at Kili, at the beautiful boy he met by accident in China. A sudden thought hit him, Kili knew nothing about him, and he knew little about him. They never talked about personal things, more focused on the physical side of their relationship. It felt good, to be free, to be there with him. To know that nobody knew who he was, and what his last name meant.

“So what are the New Year’s plans?” Fili asked as the meal was ending.

“I’m fucking glad you finally asked!” Nori yelled with enthusiasm. “We’re going to do a party!”

“Here?” Fili gazed at the small house suspiciously.

“Here!” Ori insisted. “We did it many times don’t worry!”

“As long as we lock the door to our room...” Kili hissed into Fili’s ear.

“I got it all worked out, Ori and Kili are cooking...” Nori began explaining.

“You can cook?” Fili gazed at Kili surprised, but Nori continued.

“We already stocked up on alcohol, and pot. Ori is going to make those crazy pot brownies again...” Nori continued.

“Don’t eat more than one...” Kili whispered into his ear.

“We’re going to move the furniture in the living room to make a dance floor... Boromir is going to bring in some fireworks, and his brother is going to bring in some pizza and a pasta dish...” Nori continued naming people Fili had no idea about, but in general it sounded like a huge party.

“I think Fili is pretty tired...” Ori noticed slowly stopping his brother’s monologue.

“Yeah, I’m trying to hold up.... but the time change...” Fili complained.

“Come on...” Kili held his hand tightly and guided him upstairs.

“He’s better than I expected.” Dori grimaced.

“He’s nice.” Nori agreed.

“He’s really handsome...” Ori added.

“I wonder if we’ll get any sleep tonight...” Dori grimaced.

“He seemed really tired...” Ori concluded.

Nori just inhaled.

When Kili dragged Fili back to his room, instead of going to sleep they immediately began pulling each other’s clothes.

“Mahal I missed you so much...” Kili kissed him with so much passion and thrill.

“I missed you more...” Fili insisted and answered with fiery kisses.

“I was so worried... that all that was just a dream... that you weren’t real...” Kili continued kissing down Fili’s broad chest. “You’re just so unbelievable...”

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met!” Fili continued caressing his long dark hair.

“I have a surprise for you... but please don’t be mad if you won’t like it...” Kili inhaled as he was laying on his back on the bed and Fili was gently sucking him off.

“What is it?” Fili gently asked with a smile. With a worried face Kili flipped to lay on his stomach, and she gently moved his hair.

Fili inhaled and his shacking fingers traced the intricate tattoo on Kili’s left shoulder blade. Climbing his arm. It was a bird, a dark black bird, and it fit Kili’s personality perfectly. The sketch work was crazy, he had never seen a design like that. 

“A raven?” Fili mused with a light smile on his lips.

“While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. “’Tis some visitor,” I muttered, “tapping at my chamber door— Only this and nothing more.”” Kili recited with ease.

Fili just laughed and leaned in to kiss the tattoo, “It’s beautiful!” After tracing the whole tattoo with his lips he added. “It’s your own drawing?” He asked amused.

“Yup!” Kili admitted with a huge smile.

“I love it...” Fili growled and gently reached to his ass. “I just love your back... and the way your ass...” He inhaled his smell.

“Fuck me already...” Kili complained as Fili was taking a long time to get ready.

“If I do this one time correctly, and keep it nice and moist later... then it will save me a lot of work...” Fili kissed a trail up his back.

“Please... I need you... half a year without sex has been killing me...” Kili whimpered.

“Half a year you say...” Fili embraced the information with delight. “I missed you too...” He gently aligned himself and pushed in.

“More please...” Kili begged to be fucked.

“Your wish is my command...” Fili breathed into his ear and fucked him like there was no tomorrow.

As they were resting trying to find a comfortable position on the narrow bed, Kili on Fili’s chest... Kili decided to ask. “So have you or haven’t you sleep with anyone all those months?”

“Kee... You don’t have to ask.” Fili gently told him. “Ever since I met you... I thought you already realised how much I missed you...”

Kili gazed into his eyes amazed with the warmth in those blue eyes. He had so much hope, and so much doubt at the same time. He couldn’t believe this beautiful person was with him, wanted to be with him. Fili was so special and so warm. And so loving. After everything his life gave him, all the tears, troubles and pain, being in his warm arms meant so much to him.

“I’m glad you could come and visit me.” Kili confessed.

“Me too...” Fili snuggled and slowly fell asleep.

Kili just gazed at his calm and relaxed face, he hid his face in Fili’s neck and whispered the only words on his mind. “I love you...”

Those warm arms embraced him and Fili’s lips folded and a barely audible “I love you too...” Made Kili’s heart jump with unbearable joy.

Next morning began with soft tender kisses and gentle hands touching each other.

“Morning beautiful!” Fili’s happy voice made Kili smile with joy.

“Good morning to you too Handsome!” Kili kissed him gently. “A shower?”

“With pleasure!” Fili smiled happily.

“I’m sorry we don’t have many luxuries here...” Kili apologised.

“The only luxury I need is your sweet sweet ass...” Fili lifted him with ease.

“Bathroom is that way...” Kili giggled in the warm arms as Fili carried him all the way.

\----

“So how did you like it?” Nori asked at breakfast.

“What?” Fili didn’t know what he meant.

“The tattoo.” Nori asked.

“It’s beautiful!” Fili admitted with a shy smile.

“Why thank you! It took nearly seven hours to get it done.” Nori smiled.

“You did it?” Fili was amazed.

“Kili drew it, I just copied the drawing onto his skin. That’s what I do for a living.” Nori told him.

“Amazing work.” Fili admitted easily.

“Have you ever thought about a tattoo?” Nori suddenly asked.

“Well, in fact I did... it just never occurred to me to do anything like that.” Fili just shrugged.

“Well if you could do one, what would it be?” Kili caught up the idea.

“You’ll probably laugh my idea is cliché and too common... but well...” He shrugged. “A dragon?”

“A dragon?” Nori cringed.

“A dragon?” Kili was amazed, he quickly got up and ran to his room. He rushed down with a few sheets of paper and pencils. He quickly made some room on the table and began drawing frantically.

“Something like this?” Kili showed him the drawing.

“Not really... That’s like from Dragon Ball...” Fili admitted. “May I?” He took the paper and began drawing a human back. And slowly he began drawing a dragon’s tail climbing up the arm and forming a dragon on the back.

“You can draw?” Kili was stunned.

“You never asked.” Fili just smirked. “Yeah, I can draw.”

“And it seems you practised for quite a long time.” Nori gazed at the drawing.

“I’m nowhere near Kili’s level.” Fili belittled his own ability.

“No one is near his level.” Nori just laughed. “Anyway it would take two or three sessions and lots of blue dye, do you want me to bring in my gear tonight?”

“Like for real?” Fili was stunned.

“Well Kili would need to complete the design on basis of your drawing, but since you’re going to be here a few days, it’s doable.” Nori told him with a spark in his eyes.

Fili felt a wave of adrenaline, he knew his family would not like it, but there was something crazy about doing it. He was so tempted and suddenly before he could stop himself he replied a short. “Why not!”

“Great! I’ll see you later!” Nori smiled and left for work.

“Did I just agree?” Fili was stunned.

“Yup you did!” Kili just continued working on the drawing. “It’s going to be pretty amazing!”

“I can see that!” Fili smiled. “And since you’re going to be pretty famous one day, someone might want to rip my skin off just to sell it!”

Kili just laughed widely hearing that line. “I wish...” Kili admitted. “Actually I wish for many things...”

“For example?” Fili embraced him tightly.

“There is a scholarship contest this year... and I really wish to win.” Kili confessed.

“What kind of scholarship?” Fili asked with a smile.

“Royal Academy.” Kili said in a low whisper.

“As in Royal Academy in London?” Fili was stunned.

Kili hid his face in Fili’s chest for a moment. He was shacking so Fili just embraced him even tighter to his rapid beating heart.

“You’d go so far for me?” Fili whispered gently.

“Would you like me to?” Kili raised his head to look into Fili’s beautiful eyes.

“I’d love to have you closer...” Fili kissed him with emotion. “And if you manage to come to London...” His kisses became even more passionate.

“Would you really like that?” Kili felt unsure and lost.

“Nothing would make me more happy...” Fili encouraged Kili to sit in his lap while finishing the drawing. The idea of having Kili so close, of being able to get a flat and living with him, it was so uplifting he felt like jumping.

As the day slowly went by on finishing the design for the tattoo, later they snuggled back into Kili’s small bed just to watch a film, Fili dozed off still affected by the time change. They got up again for lunch, and Kili swiftly made something to eat.

When Nori came back from work and after a very merry dinner, Nori gazed at Fili with a spark in his eyes.

“So is the design ready?” He asked with a grin.

“All done...” Kili pulled out his newest masterpiece.

“You’ve outdone yourself...” Nori smiled. “So let’s set the gear up...” He gazed at Fili and guided him to the living room.  “Strip boy!” He smiled.

“Come on!” Kili encouraged him. “First we’re going to draw it on you so you can decide if you want it done.”

Fili gazed at the drawing again. And finally be admitted. “I want it done.”

“Music to my ears!” Nori was all fired up, and his grin went wider seeing the blond’s beautiful muscular back. “Lie down.” He pointed to the sofa.

“Here we go.” Kili smiled pulling out a special pencil from Nori’s bag. “You know it’s going to hurt a bit?”

“I get the idea...” Fili inhaled as he felt Kili’s gentle hands draw on his body. After Kili finished the drawing Nori worked for almost four hours on Fili’s back and arm.

“Tomorrow we’ll fill it in and add colour. Be careful, you need to keep it safe for now.” Nori instructed.

“Damn that did hurt a bit...” Fili complained.

“Do you regret it?” Kili asked worried.

“Not a thing. I don’t regret a thing.” Fili kissed him as they came back to his bedroom. “Just be careful not to touch it...” He winced in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Time in Atlanta passed really fast. Fili was stunned when Kili took him to his Chinese exhibition at the Rivendell Galleries, he loved the paintings and he loved the portfolio Kili was gathering for the scholarship interview. They spent a lot of time together, hugging, kissing, having sex and snuggling in bed. They ate meals with the Luins, they went shopping and helped prepare the house for the huge party.

“You’ll like it...” Kili smiled at Fili as they were preparing for the huge event.

“I have no idea what to wear...” Fili complained throwing his clothes around.

“Let me...” Kili quickly selected tight fitting jeans for Fili and a nice shirt to match his beautiful eyes.

“What are you going to wear?” Fili asked realising Kili was still dressed home style.

“Surprise?” Kili pushed him out. “Go and help Ori, I’ll come down in a few.”

“Remember to lock the room!” Fili reminded him.

“I will!” Kili smiled and closed the door.

Fili obediently went down and helped Ori and Nori with the food and decorations. Both of them had strange smiles and Fili had no idea what to think, until he heard Kili’s footsteps walking down the stairs. He gazed into the hallway just to freeze. He could hear Ori and Nori giggling in the kitchen, but his whole mind was focused only on Kili.

His beautiful Kili in a tight fitting middle length black lace dress. He was wearing tall boots, his hair lose, and fancy makeup on his face. Kili stood there stunned obviously waiting for his reaction, and Fili was just frozen.

Suddenly he began breathing again. “Wow!” Fili whistled gently. “You certainly got me by surprise! You looked stunning!” He walked up to Kili happy to see relief in his eyes.

“I hope you don’t mind...” Kili asked unsure.

“You look fucking phenomenal!” Fili kissed him.

“Don’t smear my makeup!” Kili laughed.

“Show me!” Fili forced him to twirl around. “I love this dress...”

“So you don’t mind me dressing like this?” Kili asked feel uneasy still.

“Of course I don’t mind... You look gorgeous!” Fili assured him gently and kissed him again.

“So this is the famous boyfriend?” A cheerful voice broke their embrace.

“Fili, this is Boromir!” Kili introduced them.

Within twenty minutes more and more people began showing, most with food and drinks. All cheerful and thrilled to have yet another wild party. Fili did not leave Kili’s side not even for one second. They held hands, kissed and spent time together. When the crowd put on some music and began dancing, Kili immediately pulled him onto the dance floor.

“You love dancing?” Fili asked him with a huge smile as Kili ground against him to the music.

“I love dancing with you...” Kili smiled back flirtatiously. And they danced the whole night, embracing tightly, drinking and having fun with Kili’s friend.

“I hope you don’t regret coming here...” Kili snuggled into him still in his dress.

“And miss seeing you in a fancy sexy dress? Never in this lifetime!” Fili laughed happily.

“You’re perfect.” Kili kissed him tenderly.

“And you’re just so unbelievable!” Fili laughed and embraced him even tighter.

Going back to London felt bad and depressing, but at the same time Fili had lots of hope. Hope to see Kili again, and to live a life with him. Slowly it was dawning on him that Kili was the love of his life, and the distance, his family, nothing would stop him from being with Kili. His beloved surprising thrilling Kili.

With the passing time their online conversation turned into all night sessions, full of gentle words, longing and tenderness. Kili slowly began talking about his past, and Fili listened to him and later cried with him. He realised that if he screwed up in any way, Kili would be hurt badly. Kili, his brave and strong Kili. Left to fend on his own, with no real family or home.

Mid April Kili gave him the good news, the scholarship committee qualified him for the final round and if he would pass that mid June he would be able to go to London. Fili was so thrilled with the news that he slowly began searching for a flat nearby the Academy and close enough to his work.

“So you’re planning to move out?” Thorin asked Fili amazed with the news.

“I’m considering it.” Fili admitted.

“So I was right!” Bilbo smiled happily. “There is someone in your life!”

“It’s nothing official yet!” Fili took a stand, he wasn’t ready to introduce Kili to his family.

“Why are you hesitating?” Thorin grunted.

“Are you coming together to the wedding?” Bilbo shot another question causing Fili to panic.

“We haven’t talk about it yet.” Fili grunted.

“So when can we meet him?” Bilbo asked quickly.

“He’s not planning to introduce him to us at all.” Thorin summed up.

“Why not?” Bilbo gazed at Fili sternly.

“We haven’t talk about any of you, about the house, about the money, about my job.” Fili confessed. “And I’m planning to keep it that way for now.”

“You fear he will love you only for your money?’ Bilbo was puzzled.

“No, I fear he will stop loving me because of it.” Fili grunted.

“So you’re planning to stay with this relationship in the dark so to say.” Thorin was bitter about it.

“For now.” Fili admitted.

“One advice son, you’re making a huge mistake keeping things from the person you love.” Thorin noticed grimly.

Fili just nodded and walked out.

“Do you think we’ll eventually meet him?” Bilbo asked Thorin worried.

“In the right time.” Thorin just smiled. “Legolas hurt him too much, and now he’s overly carefully.”

Fili felt a bit bitter, he had lived far too long with his family and parents, and Kili or no Kili he had to move out and stand on his own. After his work he appointed a few apartment viewings, but after seeing the first five he realised he had a problem. He already envisioned the flat he wanted, and slowly he realised all the flats for rent did not have the qualities he needed. And he needed a painting studio for Kili.

“So what exactly are you looking for sir?” The woman was puzzled he didn’t find the apartments suitable.

“After seeing all those flats, I just feel they are inadequate.” Fili told her. “Can you show me what apartments do you have for sale?”

“What location and how big?” She asked him slowly.

“Pretty big... and preferable empty.” Fili noticed.

“There is a big building in the centre just being finished. It belongs to Erebor Corporation, and we have an offer of a few flats for sale.” She told him. “I’ll prepare the floor plans.” She began searching her laptop for files.

Fili caught the implication Erebor carried and he knew what building it was. A sly smile came to his lips. “Thank you very much!” He walked out with the print out in hand.

“Hey Dad are you at the office?” Fili called Thorin.

“Yes, I am.” Thorin grunted.

“Do you have some time? I’d like to drop by.” Fili told him.

“You’re always welcome!” Thorin replied and hung up.

When Fili arrived nearly fifteen minutes later he was showed into Thorin’s office.

“So what do you need?” Thorin gazed at him curiously.

“I heard you are selling the top floor flats.” Fili gazed at him with a calculation.

“And?” Thorin asked.

“I think it’s time I move out.” Fili informed him.

“Bilbo has been betting that for two years now.” Thorin smiled lightly. “So is this boy enough motivation to live on your own?”

“It’s not that I don’t like living at home... but let’s look at the bright side of life, I won’t have to drive to work.” Fili smirked.

“Fine! But you must promise that you will introduce him to us when you’re ready.” Thorin grunted.

“Fine!” Fili agreed.

“So let’s go take a look which flat you like best!” Thorin smiled and pulled out a key ring.

“Are most of them empty?” Fili asked worried.

“Well out decorator has prepared a few for sale, but many are untouched.” Thorin admitted.

“Which one would you chose for yourself?” Fili grinned.

“I knew you would ask!” Thorin smiled. “The penthouse of course! But it’s too big for just two people!”

“Show me.” Fili smiled as Thorin showed him into the elevator for the flats.

“Come on!” Thorin smiled and opened the door to the top floor apartment. “But I really doubt you need five bedrooms...”

As Fili roamed the huge empty flat, Thorin could see the sparks in his eyes.

“So I guess you love it?” Thorin noticed.

“How much?” Fili shot back.

“Now that’s a stupid question... Consider it your yearly bonus.” Thorin smiled.

Fili inhaled deeply and gazed around again. “Can I use the Art Department?”

“And don’t worry about the costs.” Thorin nodded. “But don’t expect any more presents for any birthday and any Christmas for the next century!” He laughed.

“Crystal clear!” Fili smiled happily.


	7. Chapter 7

“Guess what?” Fili asked as he sat on skype watching Kili frantically pack.

“Guess what?” Kili grinned happily.

“I don’t need to guess! You were accepted!” Fili concluded from the stack of luggage in the corner of the room.

“So what’s your surprise?” Kili asked slowly.

“Once you get here... we’ll actually have a nice place to sleep...” Fili smiled.

“What?” Kili yelped and jumped on his bed.

“I got us a really cool place to live... that is if you want to live together...” Fili said worried.

“There is nothing I would love more!” Kili hugged the laptop.

“There is only one problem...” Fili tried to uphold the firm face.

“What kind of problem?” Kili demanded.

“The flat is not really finished... so I’ll have to spend a lot of time overseeing it the next days...” Fili noticed.

“That will cost a lot...” Kili noticed worried.

“Don’t worry my company is paying, it’s a perk to my salary!” Fili grinned. “But I’m going to have to push them to get the interior decorator to do it fast...” He was really worried. “When is your flight?”

“June 18th.” Kili grimaced.

“That’s two weeks...” Fili grimaced.

“We need a kitchen, bathroom and a bed, I can handle the rest once I come over... I’m going to have a lot of free time.” Kili offered. “Actually I’ve always wanted to do something like that...”

“Fine! I’ll give the designer a few ideas I have and you’ll judge the designs.” Fili smiled. “Can you show me what kind of things you like?”

“You’re actually saying I have a say in this?” Kili smiled.

“We’re going to live together... and you’re the artist with a capital A, so yeah! Your opinion is the most important.” Fili grinned.

“Says the one who pretended he could not draw just to pick me up on the Great Wall of China!” Kili laughed and fell back on his bed.

“I can’t wait to see you!” Fili smiled.

“Me neither!” Kili sent him a kiss. “Scratch that we only need a bed for starters!”

The next day Fili began with a meeting with the company designer, but after getting the first projects in the afternoon he was disappointed. The designs were good, but not as good as he hoped for. They were nice for rentals , but not for what he and Kili needed. He could not bear living in a flat with a standard design. So instead of working on the contract he began browsing kitchen companies and drawing the design himself. Later he sent it to Kili’s e-mail.

As he was finishing work he got a reply. “Tell me, was it some bat ass crazy designer or did you draw it yourself?”

“I drew it myself.” Fili replied. “How could you tell?”

“I’m psychic.” Kili replied. “It’s full of style, talent and passion, no designer does things with passion. Can I add a few things?”

“Change whatever you like!” Fili grinned.

“I’ll send it back in a few hours! What furniture company are we using?” Kili wrote, so Fili sent him the link to the furniture company.

When he came back home, he ate dinner with his family, had fun with the kids and finally before going to bed he opened the e-mail to see something beyond his imagination.

Kili used his design and measurements just to remake the whole design. He planned out a huge open space kitchen, with a central workspace and wall storage. But what was stunning was the setting of colours and designs. Fili just blinked seeing the blue white connections. It was so modern and futuristic and shocking that he was simply stunned. With a huge grin he sent the design and precise details prepared by Kili to the designer and added a note to paint all the rooms white.  He sent back the layout of the bathrooms to Kili and added a note. “Since you’re much better than I am... work on these as well...”

When he got up he saw one design ready and a cheeky note. “Two years of interior design and a crazy red head adding ideas...” Kili wrote back. “Are you sure I can design whatever I want?”

“Go crazy darling!” Fili wrote back after seeing the spacious master bathroom, also in blue and white with a huge bath. “I love your designs!”

As he got to work his in-box signalled a new message. “You can’t sleep can you?” He asked with a grin.

“I can’t wait to get there!” Kili wrote back. “I’m going to sleep... I’ll talk to you later...”

When the designer dropped by the office looking awfully pale and offended Fili had to break it to him that he had two bathroom designs ready as well. The man puffed seeing the two designs, and Fili calmly told him that the others would be ready by tomorrow, so he better get the kitchen ordered and installed as soon as possible. With a pale face he said that he’ll have it done by the end of the week, while the bathrooms would be ready by the end of next week.

“Good because I’m moving in on the 16th.” He added before he left.

“But we still need to prepare the bedrooms, the reception area, wardrobes and everything else!” He grunted.

“Someone else will be overseeing that part of the decoration.” Fili just smiled.

“Are you sure you don’t want wallpapers or walls in other colours than white?” He hissed.

“White.” Fili nodded. “I’m certain.”

“Fine!” He almost slammed the door.

Late in the evening Fili got the designs for the other two bathrooms and he was confident their flat would be the most original he had ever seen. Kili was going now silver, blue and white. And all four bathrooms were so original that he could only smile.

“You know I’m going to paint the walls when I arrive?” Kili wrote to him sometime later.

“I was guessing something like that. Hand painted?” Fili asked smiling to himself.

“I got tones of ideas... so if you mind... tell me now.” Kili replied.

“You can paint it pink and black if you like!” Fili replied.

“Nope, no pink and no black... Something more like birds?” Kili asked slowly.

“Do whatever you feel like... we can always repaint it white later.” Fili assured him calmly.

“You’re the best...” Kili replied happily.

At the end of the week Fili dropped by the apartment to oversee the kitchen, and in reality it looked even more stunning than on the design.

“So how do you like it Sir?” Lindir asked slowly.

“It’s just as it should be.” Fili smiled. “How are the bathrooms going?”

“They will be all finished mid next week.” Lindir informed him. “What about the other parts?”

“After we move in.” Fili just shrugged. “But I do think we’ll need a bed. I’ll get you a picture of what I want.”

He walked around the flat yet again and gazed at the beautiful view. And deep inside he hoped Kili would like it. He tried to envision Kili’s plan for the apartment, but later he concluded there was no way to predict what Kili would do.

\-----

Thorin sneaked into the flat later after working hours. He stood there stunned, the kitchen was beyond anything they had seen in any of the flats. It was also a complete contrast to their huge old style kitchen at Erebor. It was modern, well thought out, in daring colours but not overly decorative and dominant. He liked it and wondered who made the design, he doubted it was anyone from their conservative Art Department. He recalled that Fili used to do beautiful drawings, but Fili was never this daring. He later gazed into the bathrooms, but all the rooms were simply painted white. There was no furniture yet, so he wondered how Fili was planning to move in within days. He just smiled with anticipation, this lover seemed to be pretty interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Kili was thrilled beyond reason, he packed his things early, he packed his portfolio, he settled the bills with the Luins. Sitting down and drawing the design for the kitchen and bathrooms he felt thrilled, he loved interior design and it was always his fallback plan if his painting went to hell, so being able to do a fancy flat was a dream come true. Fili gave him a free hand and assured him his company was paying so Kili went all out. The enthusiastic e-mail he got back was soothing his agitation. He couldn’t wait, going to London was his biggest dream, studying at the best art academy in the world was stunning, but the real treat was living with Fili. He loved him so much, and wanted him so much.

When the day came, he sent his luggage in shipment and Nori drove him to the airport.

“If you need anything call me!” Nori reminded him. “Log on skype from time to time! And expect us to come and visit.”

“Take care!” Kili hugged him.

“Have a safe journey!” Nori waved as Kili was going passed security control.

Kili breathed in getting on the plane, he hated flying but it was the only way to get to Fili, so he would endure.

When he finally landed after the really long traumatising flight and almost dying of a heart attack, the moment he saw Fili everything made sense. Fili held him so tightly and kissed him tenderly.

“I’m so happy you’re finally here...” Fili embraced him tightly.

“I missed you so much.” Kili kissed him back with all the longing in his heart.

“Let’s go home! But I must warn you... we still don’t have a bed!” Fili laughed happily.

Kili gazed at him stunned with those huge black eyes.

“Just joking! But the bed is the only thing we have!” Fili kissed him again. “The kitchen is done but we don’t have any pots, pans and plates... and all that crap.”

“So let’s leave my luggage and go find the nearest IKEA...” Kili noticed soundly.

“Roger Boss!” Fili entangled their hands and picked up one big bag.

“So this is your business car?” Kili stood stunned seeing the posh BMW.

“They say I have to drive in style.” Fili just winked and urged him to get in.

Kili stood there embezzled completely. He saw the layout of the kitchen, but he had no idea the flat would be so... glamorous. So fucking huge, so fucking amazing and so freaking expensive. He gazed out the huge windows amazed they had glass walls almost in every room. He could see the panorama of the city, being on the top floor. He saw his kitchen and it was as stunning as he had planned, but suddenly he felt really cold. He knew Fili was a different financial league. It was evident he had a great job, it was evident he was well off, but this was a bit too much.

"Are you okay?" Fili gently embraced him from behind as Kili was just standing there silent and stunned.

"No, I'm not." Kili breathed in. "You could have told me before... There is no way I can afford living here with you."

"Kee... I can afford it. You don't have to worry about anything." Fili told him gently. "This is a perk, so it's not like I'm really paying for all this. I have a good salary, and this is within my reach."

"I don't want to be a freeloader..." Kili grimaced.

"Can't you see how empty this place is?" Fili showed him around. "It will take a lot of work to make this really liveable..."

Kili inhaled with pain. "Are you sure you want me to stay here with you? I could get a dorm or something... I don't want to be a bother..."

"And who's going to cook for me? I'm pretty spoiled, I know little of cleaning, cooking and I never even used the washing machine!" Fili confessed.

"Do we actually have a washing machine?" Kili inhaled.

"Nope... but we do have a small laundry room." Fili showed him the empty room.

"A bed?" Kili inhaled.

"A bed... but it's not really comfortable... I just got something so we won't have to sleep on the floor." Fili grimaced.

Kili grimaced as well and opened a few cupboards only to find them empty. "I guess we don't have anything to cook in, any towels, bed spreads and all that typical stuff as well?" He asked stunned.

"The whole flat is fucking empty!" Fili hissed.

"How much money do we have to finish it?" Kili noticed.

"We have no limit when it comes to furniture and stuff like that, everything will officially belong to my company." Fili noticed.

“What about the rest?" Kili hissed.

"No idea... I didn't really think of stuff like that." Fili looked down sadly.

"We need to go to IKEA, like right now. We need the basic kitchen stuff, and towels and stuff... While we are there we'll take a look at the furniture as well." Kili grimaced.

"We don't have to buy furniture there..." Fili noticed. "The company is paying."

"Fine! Just the essentials!" Kili grimaced. "One the way we better get something to eat!" He added.

 "Anything you want Darling..." Fili tried to ease him down a bit, but deep down he was worried with the withdrawn reaction.

"Do you have the floor plan with exact measurements?" Kili demanded.

"Of course!" Fili pulled out a sheet.

"Good!" Kili told him.

When they got to IKEA, Fili was stunned with the size of the shop. He had never been to a place like that, so a hyperactive Kili running around and pushing things into the cart was a novelty. He chose the towels, lots of essentials, soap, candles, carpets, mats, plates, pots, pans, cutlery and tones of stuff. He forced Fili to take a look at some sofas, beds, wardrobes and before Fili knew it was already closing time and they had to pay and leave. They stopped at a 24h Tesco and did some basic shopping not to starve to death. It took another two hours to get back place everything where Kili wanted it, and finally have a shower together before going to sleep.

"Damn we're changing this stupid bed!" Kili complained about the uncomfortable mattress.

"Anything you want darling... anything." Fili added begging. "Please say you're not mad at me..."

"I could never be mad at you." Kili inhaled. "But getting this place done will be a lot of work."

"Can you handle it? or do you want me to get an interior decorator?" Fili proposed quickly.

"I'll handle it personally." Kili grimaced. "I'm not going to let anyone fuck up your flat."

"I'm sorry for everything..." Fili confessed in a low voice.

"We'll handle it somehow..." Kili admitted. "How far is the Academy from here?"

"Just a few minutes walking distance." Fili told him.

"Good, I need to be there at nine and give in my portfolio, and later I'm going to find a good company making wardrobes. We definitely need one." Kili noticed.

"I could come after lunch and we can visit some furniture shops..." Fili added.

"You’d better, we really need a lot of furniture! Sofas, chairs, tables, beds, and a tonne more..." Kili noticed.

"I just want something good quality, you can chose whatever you like..." Fili added.

"We're going to decide together!" Kili insisted.

"If I leave it in your hands I'll have the most beautiful flat in this building." Fili smiled and kissed him gently.

"You really think so?" Kili asked.

"I know so!" Fili smiled. "The building crew was so shocked with the kitchen and bathrooms that the regular designer hates me now..."

Fili smiled. "I just love the project you did..."

"You know that if I could chose ,we would buy everything at IKEA?" Kili grinned.

"We really don't need to save money..." Fili reminded him.

"It's not about that... any bed at IKEA is more comfortable than this crappy bed! And we could the furniture the same day!" Kili informed him.

"They can deliver the same day?" Fili was surprised, he still remembered how Bilbo had to wait seven weeks for an armchair.

"And they can assemble it all." Kili grinned. "I'll plan it all out tomorrow."

"If you need any help, the constructors are downstairs working on flat nr 517, they are hired by the company so you can ask them to do anything you like in here." Fili embraced him firmly, feeling a bit better.

"I'll remember that." Kili snuggled into his warm arms.

\-----

The next day Fili got up first but Kili soon followed. Kili quickly made some breakfast and got everything organized for his meeting. He checked the map on his laptop and realized Fili was right it was just around seven minutes on foot. The meeting went well, they really liked his portfolio, so it all went smooth. He got a task for summer and a next meeting was appointed at the end of summer.

 When he got home he quickly set some lunch going and sat with his laptop in the only place with a chair, the kitchen.

"Thank Mahal I planned out this central area with four high stools..." Kili grimaced to himself.

After calling seven furniture companies making wardrobes and learning all of them had at least a three week commissioning time he got irritated. They needed everything now. Like today!

When Fili arrived and after eating what Kili cooked, they left to one of the posh furniture centres. Kili loved the furniture there, it was posh, fancy and comfortable. But they would have to wait for anything for several weeks as well. Fili grimaced hearing that the nicest sofa needed seventeen weeks because it was handmade. "IKEA?" He grimaced.

"IKEA." Kili agreed.

“I’m going to take tomorrow off so we can go in the morning.” Fili decided.

“Let’s sit down... I have a few ideas...” Kili pulled out some paper and began drawing the new project on the kitchen counter. “So do you want a TV in the reception room, or are we sacrificing a bedroom and making a real cinema room?”

“We could do that?” Fili was surprised.

“We don’t need five bedrooms...” Kili grimaced. “Even if we sleep in one, make one your office, make one my painting room, we still get two rooms left.”

“So one as a guestroom and the other as a cinema room?” Fili gazed at him with a spark.

“Yup!” Kili continued drawing. He pulled his laptop closer and showed Fili what sofa he was thinking about. “We’ll buy four of these, two will land here in the main reception area and two in the cinema room. I want four armchairs like these...” He pointed to another photos. Soon he had a huge shopping list, he kept writing down what furniture matched their flat and where to put it.

“Do you honestly think they will deliver and assemble it all tomorrow?” Fili was stunned.

“I have no doubt.” Kili just smiled at him. “The real brother will be the wardrobes, we need one at the entrance, one big one for our bedroom and the guest bedroom. I want a few cupboards and chest of drawers for the laundry room.”

“Coming to that – we really need a washing machine.” Fili grimaced.

“And a dryer.” Kili noticed. “Do you have a laptop?”

“Of course!” Fili reached into his bag and pulled it out.

“Find an online shop with those and order them.” Kili pointed out.

“What would I have done without you...” Fili smiled.

“You’d sleep on that fucking bed till the end of your life!” Kili grimaced. “Now if everything goes well, this is what you’ll be sleeping on tomorrow night...” He pointed to the photo he selected.

“I’m leaving everything in your hands!” Fili smiled and continued searching for the washing machine and dryer, as Kili focused on the project.

“This is stupid.” Fili grimaced. “Why are there so many different brands and types?”

Kili just inhaled and took the laptop. “This is a good one, find a dryer to match it.”

“A true lifesaver!” Fili smiled and continued to order.

“Now you have to chose a TV, and everything to go with it for the cinema room!” Kili pointed out, just to see Fili’s smile die and panic appear in his eyes again.

“What other things?” Fili asked slowly.

“A DVD player? A play station or Xbox?” Kili suggested.

Fili’s lips went white for a moment as he bit down. “That’s actually a great idea.” He gazed at Kili with a boy smile. “I can’t wait for our home to be a home...”

“We’ll have it all set up by the end of the weekend, and give me two more weeks to have it all done.” Kili smiled happily. “Our homes... that sounds so fucking nice...” He smiled, but his smile only grew wider as Fili lifted him gently and carried him into the bedroom with the single bed.

“You know you’re simply amazing?” Fili kissed a path down his neck.

“You’re even more amazing.” Kili replied and kissed him.

\-----

The next day began early, they got ready and after a quick breakfast they left for the shop. This time Kili had a full list of things they wanted, so they ended up walking around making sure everything pleased them and later went to the shop assistant who took the order and set the shipment and assembly. After a long round of choosing tones of other things Kili thought necessary, they finally got back.

After a quick lunch the first part of the shipment arrived, and a crew of men began setting up the wardrobes Kili designed.

“So finally we have some place to store our clothes!” Fili felt relived.

“Wait till the rest comes in!” Kili smirked as the bell rang again, signalling the second truck arrived.  “Pray our new bed arrived!” He pointed at Fili.

“What about the old one?” Fili suddenly noticed.

“We have to move it to the other bedroom.” Kili grimaced.

After a really busy afternoon and evening, Fili and Kili sat on their new sofa and looked out the huge windows.

“I must admit, you’re a master in interior design!” Fili grinned taking in the way the reception looked.

“Two more trips to IKEA and I might be happy.” Kili smiled.

“Only two?” Fili tickled him delighted. “I just love it!”

“So does your heart tell you this is home?” Kili embraced him happily.

“Yes, it does!” Fili kissed him tenderly.

“And finally we have a comfortable bed!” Kili grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “Why don’t we give it a little test run?” He smiled happily.

“You’re reading my mind!” Fili agreed with a radiant smile.

\-----

It took Kili till the end of the week to arrange all the things they bought. Soon the TV came with the Xbox and the dishwasher. After arranging all the little things, coffee tables, carpets, mats, all kinds of decorations and ornaments, Kili made another list for IKEA.

“So again?” Fili smiled at the enthusiastic Kili.

“Again, and we need to swing by a shop with paint and other stuff.” Kili grinned. “I got the grand design for the living room in my head.”

“Will I get the chance to help out?” Fili joked. “I feel pushed aside...”

“Are you sure you won’t ruin my precious design?” Kili joked.

“I can paint darling...” Fili nudged his neck gently.

“You’ll have to prove it!” Kili laughed. “Now move your ass, I want to go there before the crowd!”

“As you wish!” Fili kissed him and pulled him towards the door and into the elevator.

“So how do you like living in the same building as your job?” Kili joked.

“No more coats needed!” Fili smiled.

When they came back a few hours later, with tones of bags, paints and all the stuff Kili thought necessary, Fili got the job of arranging things into cupboard and wardrobes. Kili took a pencil and began making the huge design he envisioned.

“Dinner?” Fili whined.

“Order pizza, I’m not cooking tonight!” Kili growled. “This is more important!” He continued drawing. “Is there a ladder still standing in the main corridor?”

“I think so.” Fili shrugged.

“Go and get it!” Kili ordered in a tone Fili had never heard before. Soon he realised there was one drawback to being with Kili. Once painting Kili was lost to the world. Fili virtually had to feed him on the ladder, because he was focused on the painting. Soon as the design became visible Fili had to admit it, Kili was truly talented.

“So do I get a job?” Fili asked admiring the huge design.

Kili grunted and walked down the ladder only to open the five cans of paint. “Gold or silver?” He asked with a smile.

“What is gold and what is silver?” Fili asked.

“The branches are silver, the leaves gold.” Kili explained the idea.

“And the birds, blue and grey?” Fili concluded.

“With red beaks.” Kili added.

“You’re a fucking genius!” Fili smiled, he gentle poured a portion of the silver paint into a small jar and took a small paint brush.

Together they worked into the late hours of night, and whole Sunday. As the design was filling in, the whole living room gained even more charm. “I love what you did with his place...” Fili kissed him tenderly and with emotion.

“I’m not done yet!” Kili smiled coyly.

\-----

“You know I never really had a home?” Kili confessed as they were resting in bed. The city lights were making their bedroom nice and cosy.

“You mentioned that your parents are dead...” Fili remembered.

“They died when I was a kid... I spent a few years in random places... then I landed with my foster dad and he was really cool.” Kili noticed slowly. “But that’s not the same as having a home. I had places to live... but never a real home.”

“I hope you’ll find a home here with me...” Fili whispered to him gently.

“I think I’ve already have...” Kili kissed him tenderly.

“I have a home...” Fili inhaled. “But it’s not the same as being with you. What you did here, the home you created feels like a true home. A home I’ve always wanted.” After a moment he continued. “My parents are also dead, I barely remember them now. But I had family. My uncle took me in, and when he married they became my parents. Their home became my home, a safe place for me to stay.”

“I want this to be our home...” Fili added in a deep voice.

“So you want this to be official?” Kili noticed slowly.

“I know we never really talked about this... but I guess that’s only stating the obvious. By all means and purposes we’re together. I want us to be together.” Fili confessed.

“I’d love that... to be able to call you mine.” Kili snuggled into his warm arms.

“I have a few things I should tell you...” Fili spoke with pain.

“What kind of things...” Kili asked slowly.

“I ended up in China because my boyfriend left me. He cheated on me...So I ran away to heal...” Fili spoke slowly.

Kili just began laughing. “I actually arrived in China with my ex, he split without telling me anything along with all my money... Meeting you there was nothing short of a miracle.”

“Destiny.” Fili embraced him tightly.

“They are getting married in three weeks... and my family expects me to go there and act as if nothing happened.” Fili complained. “I know now we were not meant to be together... but still it hurt really a lot.”

“Why do they expect you to go there?” Kili was stunned.

“He was the son of my dad’s oldest friend... and well the other part is my cousin.” Fili confessed.

“I’m so sorry...” Kili held him tightly.

“I have no idea if I should go there or not...” Fili gasped.

“It has to be your decision, they shouldn’t force you if it’s too painful.” Kili tried to comfort him.

“It’s not that, of course it hurt... but you are far more important.” Fili told him with a smile. “Would you go there with me?”

“You know that means meeting your family?” Kili was shocked.

“I can only go there with you by my side.” Fili kissed him. “You’re my strength.”

“Fine! I’ll be your shield and your secret weapon, I’m not called Dare and Oakenshield for nothing!” Kili laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon they settled down in comfort. Kili focused on getting his wall done and Fili went to work regularly.

Kili was sitting on the ladder painting the birds when he heard the doorbell.

“Is anyone home?” A cheerful male voice asked.

“In the living room!” Kili yelled back.

“We brought some catalogues!” The designer walked in confidently followed by Bilbo.

“This place looks lovely!” Bilbo immediately complimented the room.

“Thank you!” Kili smiled continuing his work.

“What an amazing design!” Bilbo walked up to the wall, he noticed Lindir’s sour face, obviously the designer was jealous that this wasn’t his project. He gazed at the boy on the ladder with slight surprise. He saw a young face, surrounded by messy black locks and very deep almost black eyes.

“Would you like some tea?” Kili decided to climb down.

“With pleasure!” Bilbo smiled.

“I need to get to work...” Lindir inhaled and left the keys on the counter and walked out.

“I’m Bilbo, I’m the manager of the building.” Bilbo introduced himself.

“A pleasure! My name is Kili.” Kili introduced himself.

“The pleasure is all mine, you did an amazing job with the flat here.” Bilbo smiled at the boy swiftly put the kettle on.

“Would you like to take a look around?” Kili proposed with a smile.

“I’m dying of curiosity!” Bilbo admitted, so the brunet began showing him around.

“I just love it all!” Bilbo gazed around the rooms curiously. “But the kitchen is just stunning! I’ve never seen anything like this! You’re phenomenal!”

“It’s not that special.” The boy sat down on the comfortable sofa and blushed.

“Don’t be modest! Lindir almost died of jealous after gazing just into this room.” Bilbo smirked.

“I’m glad you like it!” Kili admitted shyly.

“I better get going!” Bilbo noticed after finishing the cup of tea. “Thank you for the tea!”

“My pleasure!” Kili smiled honestly.

\------

“Let me guess, you already arranged to meet him?” Thorin smiled at his cunning husband.

“It was more about the flat really.” Bilbo blushed. “But I do admit the flat looks phenomenal, and the boy is extremely nice.”

“Do you think he’ll introduce us officially?” Thorin grunted.

“In good time! The boy is extremely cute and talented!” Bilbo smiled. “He’s a keeper!”

“We’ll see about that...” Thorin grunted.

\-----

Kili took a taxi to Rivendell Galleries, he had a business meeting with Elrond, and he wanted to pick up a special orders he placed.

“So how do you find London?” The man asked him with a kind smile. Being noticed by this grand art expert was a dream come true for Kili.

“It’s really nice, but I still feel a bit out of place.” Kili admitted.

“Did you find a comfortable place to live?” Elrond asked.

“Yeah, it’s great.” Kili just nodded.

“I hope you will find time to paint a new collection, it would be best to have a second exhibition this autumn.” Elrond pointed out.

“I’ll try to get it ready, I’ve got a few ideas.” Kili smiled. “But first I need to locate a good supply store.” He complained.

“My daughter Arwen is at the reception desk today, and she will give you an address. They also deliver online so you can order from home.” Elrond told him with a smile.

“That would be really great!” Kili smiled.

“By the way, I have a few extra jobs lined up.” Elrond pulled out a few files. “This is pretty original, illustrations for a children's book.” He passed Kili the offer. “Later another fashion related job since you love those so much.” He passed the offer and one from IKEA for a new pattern for a new line of furniture.

Kili just began laughing. “I just bought a whole series of furniture, do you think I could select what furniture I want to design?”

“We can suggest that.” Elrond admitted. “Here’s another offer from Mirkwood International, they want some help with the elevation for their new building in Tokyo, it’s more about some ideas and creative ways of finishing the building.”

“Looks really interesting!” Kili smiled taking the document.

“Call by the end of next week which jobs will you manage to take. All of them have pretty short deadlines.” Elrond pointed out.

“I’ll call you.” Kili assured him quickly, but the ideas were already flooding his head.

“If you need anything, and I’m serious anything, call me.” Elrond smiled.

“Thank you for everything!” Kili went to talk to Arwen. He was a bit surprised the girl was so alike to Elrond. After a pretty long conversation, Kili was amazed with the warmth and sincerity, soon he had her phone number and they agreed to meet in town and go shopping.

“I told you, you would like him.” Elrond mused as his daughter gazed at the back of the leaving boy.

“Too bad he’s gay...” She winked at her father who was stunned with the news.

“Now that does make things a bit more interesting.” Elrond admitted and walked back to his office.

\-----

“So what do you have in that bag?” Fili gazed at the bag next to the bed, and walked into Kili’s work room.

“Something special...” Kili grinned.

“Can I see?” Fili had sparks in his eyes.

“Soon enough.” Kili continued working on the IKEA design.

“What this?” Fili glanced at the pattern.

“Pattern for our furniture!” Kili winked at him. “I got a job for IKEA.”

“They should give you a lifetime discount.” Fili sniggered.

“I’ll tell that to my manager.” Kili smiled and continued drawing.

“You should.” Fili kissed him and went to set the table.

Sometime later Fili called ‘Dinner!’, so Kili stopped working and went to eat.

“Do you remember the wedding is on Saturday?” Fili reminded him.

“I know.” Kili just grinned. “Are you sure you are ready to face them?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Fili grimaced.

“What are you going to wear?” Kili asked slowly.

“I’ve got like thirty suits...” Fili grimaced even more.

“Cool, so after dinner I’ll pick the best one.” Kili winked at him.

“You will?” Fili smiled for a change.

“I will.” Kili smiled happily. “We’re going to rock the wedding.”

“That’s what I’m worried about...” Fili looked down depressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday morning Kili laid down the suit he wanted Fili to wear.

“Are you sure?” Fili gazed at the blue suit suspiciously. “Wouldn’t something more formal be more appropriate?”

“More conservative you mean...” Kili winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

“What are you doing there?” Fili was surprised.

“Making my hair a bit more curly.” Kili stated the obvious.

Kili carefully brushed his hair to one side and pinned it in a few places creating a cascade of locks.

“Isn’t it a bit early?” Fili asked slowly.

“You want to me to rock the wedding or not?” Kili winked and pulled out the dress from the wardrobe.  He dropped his jeans, pulled out some tight fitting underwear and slid on a pair of silk pantyhose.

“You’re going as a girl?” Fili was stunned.

“My best look or not my best look?” Kili kissed him gently.

“You always look great!” Fili laughed.

“Today I’m going to look so great that everyone will be jealous...” Kili winked again.

“And so that everyone will notice us...” Fili grimaced.

“Drop the sad face at home!” Kili laughed. “You’re going there with me and I’m going to make sure we both have a great time!”

With a strange smirk Fili watched Kili put on the dress.  It was an amazing wave of black and blue. Starting black at the top, the front well built up, but Kili’s whole back could be seen. Then the dress created strange waves and ended with pastel blue patterns.

“I’ve never seen a dress like this...” Fili admitted.

“That’s the idea...” Kili smiled. “My personal design!”

“You so fucking amazing I’d rather rip it off you and fuck you right here and now...” Fili clenched his teeth.

“Well why don’t you then?” Kili playfully lifted the dress showing his ass firm ass.

Fili did not hesitate one moment, he pushed Kili on his knees and reached for his underwear. “You just love to be fucked... don’t you?” He demanded.

“Only by you!” Kili smiled and inhaled as Fili’s cock nudged him.

Fili leaned in and kissed Kili’s raven tattoo and fucked him like there was no tomorrow.

“Do you feel better now?” Kili smiled with a blush on his cheeks and a happy smile.

“Much better!” Fili admitted.

“Now let me go so I can get finished!” Kili urged him to get moving.

\------

“Do you think he’s going to show up?” Thorin asked Bilbo as they were driving to the huge venue. Thranduil never did small, and his son’s wedding, even if a gay wedding, had to be grand and stunning. Teenagers, Vinca and Pearl were sitting in the back, the younger kids left at home with the housekeeper.

“I think he will and not alone.” Bilbo smiled coyly.

“So you’re betting we will finally meet Fili’s boyfriend?’ Pearl asked with a huge smile.

“Indeed I am.” Bilbo replied.

As they walked into the main hallway of the huge Mirkwood Estate, Pearl and Vinca were impatiently scouting for Fili and his mystery boyfriend.

“There he is!” Vinca pulled them to the left.

“But where is his boyfriend?” Pearl mused seeing the stunning girl next to Fili.

“That is he boyfriend.” Bilbo smiled elusively.

“There is no way that’s a boy...” Thorin gazed at the slim tall figure, with wild almost black locks, the long slim legs, high heels and stunning beautiful face.

“He’s absolutely beautiful!” Vinca gazed at him with jealousy.

“Let’s go and introduce ourselves...” Bilbo encouraged them to walk up.

“Let’s...” Thorin grunted, he had to chock down his emotional reaction he felt. This boy was too beautiful to be true.

“Fili!” Bilbo called their son.

“Dad!” Fili smiled seeing Bilbo, Thorin, Vinca and Pearl walk up to them. “This is Kili!” He introduced him shortly.

“We’ve already met.” Bilbo smiled warmly.

“Nice to see you again!” Kili smiled honestly.

“You look stunning I must admit.” Bilbo assured the young boy with warmth.

“Is that a Lara Starling?” Vinca mused looking at the dress.

“It can’t be! We know all her dresses and I’ve never seen one like this!” Pearl scolded her.

Kili just giggled. “Well it is a Lara Starling, from the newest collection.”

“You mean the one that will come out next month?” Vinca was shocked.

“I just love the pattern!” Pearl admired the dress.

“That’s Kili’s design.” Fili told them with a huge smile.

“So can you get us a peak into the new collection?” Pearl took Kili’s arm with a huge smile.

“Just a tiny peak...” Vinca took Kili’s other arm.

As the girls pulled Kili away chatting on and on, Fili gazed at Thorin and Bilbo worried.

“So you met Kili already?” He asked Bilbo.

“You know him...” Thorin reminded him. He tried not to think much about the idea that that super cute girl was his son’s boyfriend. The tattoo did not help even one bit.

“We’re really happy you decided to come.” Bilbo assured him calmly. “You have to deal with it, and I’m glad you moved on and that Kili is by your side.”

When the girls finally brought Kili back, Fili immediately reached for his hand. “Are your sisters always this talkative?” Kili whispered.

“Or more...” Fili just smiled.

Together with Fili’s family they walked to the huge reception area in the garden, where the ceremony was suppose to be held. A few people stopped them saying greetings to Thorin and Bilbo.

“Kili?” Elrond’s shocked voice caused a huge smile on Kili’s face.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Mr. Rivendell.” Kili greeted him politely.

“What surprising company you have found yourself in.” Elrond mused gazing at Thorin with a dare. “But you’re not called Dare for nothing.” He added with a smile.

“We’d better take seats!” Bilbo noticed worried as most people sat down for the ceremony.

Kili held Fili’s hand without pause, he gazed at the tall blond and short red head exchanging vows in front of the minister. He could feel Fili’s hand tremble with emotion, so he just held even tighter. “Are you okay?” Kili gently leaned in and whispered.

“As okay as I’ll ever be.” Fili whispered back.

“Now it’s time to have fun, so stop sulking... Good riddance...” Kili hissed and pulled him towards the newly wed couple.

“Congratulations...” Fili spoke slowly to Gimli and Legolas.

“We’re glad you decided to come.” Legolas spoke with a smile.

“It really means a lot to us...” Gimli added. “We know it’s hard to forgive... maybe one day.”

“Maybe.” Fili growled.

“Who’s this?” Legolas gazed at Kili with a strange smirk.

“Legolas and Gimli, this is Kili.” Fili slowly introduced them.

“A pleasure to meet you, although I never knew you to fancy girls.” Gimli smiled.

Fili just laughed at that, and Kili smiled at them. “He still doesn’t fancy girls.” Kili just winked at them and pulled Fili away before the message sank in.

“That was... that was...” Gimli was lost for words.

“The most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen!” Legolas laughed. “Damn who knew Fili had some bravado in him!”

Kili pulled Fili towards the tables, and his family. Taking a seat next to Bilbo and Thorin they were greeted with warm smiles, so he just smiled back.

“So you made the designs for the flat?” Bilbo asked Kili with a huge smile.

“It was a hassle, but yes. I’m surprised he trusted me enough with that...” Kili grinned happily.

“I knew you’d do great. Designing is your speciality after all.” Fili smiled.

“But it was my first real apartment.” Kili pointed out.

“So what do you design normally?” Vinca asked curiously.

“Apart from crazy patterns for dresses?” Fili laughed pointing to the dress. “Everything really!”

“You designed patterns for the new Lara Starling collection?” Pearl was simply stunned.

“Every day I see him working on a new thing...” Fili just smiled.

“Can we see the apartment?” Vinca demanded with a huge smile.

“It’s still half done...” Kili blushed slowly.

“It looks absolutely amazing!” Bilbo interrupted Kili’s shy confessions.

“Tomorrow lunch?” Fili finally proposed.

“With pleasure!” Bilbo grasped their chance.

“I still wonder how you managed to finish it in such a short time...” Thorin mused with a kind smile.

“The magic of modern technology!” Fili laughed it up. “He’s amazing.” He took Kili’s hand and out of habit began playing with his long fingers.

\------

The nest day Kili began with frantic cleaning, he quickly sent Fili to the nearest supermarket with a long list and instruction to come back before ten. He quickly set the table, made sure all the rooms were presentable, the clothes in the wardrobe in order and the laundry room looking decent. When Fili came back, the second phase of his frantic preparing began. Kili quickly pulled out what he needed for lunch, and told Fili to pack the rest into cupboards.

“So what are you cooking?” Fili asked curiously.

“Baked red bell pepper soup, and fettuccini pasta with wild mushroom sauce.” Kili told him quickly.

“Any meat?” Fili asked. “I’m asking because my family are meat eaters.”

“Tenderloin wrapped in French paste and with basil pesto.” Kili added.

“You’re preparing a three course lunch?” Fili was amazed.

“I got my boyfriend’s family to impress...” Kili growled and continued cutting the bell peppers for the soup. “Did you buy the blue cheese?”

“Of course!” Fili obediently put it on the counter.

“Make sure the table is set correctly!” Kili urged him.

“It looks phenomenal.” Fili glanced at the beautifully set table. “Don’t worry it’s just a lunch!”

After an house Kili finally rushed to the wardrobe and changed his clothes. After the first girly meeting, he decided to dress as a boy. He pulled out tight fitting black jeans and one of his own designed t-shirts. “Nothing too fancy!” Fili scolded him.

“Does this look fancy?” Kili grinned.

“Everything looks fancy on you!” Fili kissed him. “You could wear rags to a ball, and still be the most beautiful person there!”

“Not planning to take a chance!” Kili kissed him back with force and rushed back to the kitchen.

Fili just smirked and after changing his clothes he followed him.

When the family arrived Kili was a bit stunned with the kids. Pip, Frodo and Merry quickly embraced Fili only to gaze at Kili with huge interest.

“Dad said you were the most beautiful girl at the wedding!” Pip announced with a huge grin.

“And you can’t keep your mouth shut!” Marry scolded him.

“Boys!” Bilbo soft but firm voice made Kili wonder how he managed to do it at the same time.

“Please come inside!” Kili guided them deeper into the house.

The girls gazed at the wall stunned. “Oh my Mahal is this a wallpaper? Where did you get it?” Vinca exclaimed looking at the beautifully painted wall.

“Nope! All Kili hand painted! I tried to help a bit, but he decided I have no patience.” Fili joked.

“You’re simply amazing!” Pearl came closer to the wall. “I love what you did with the penthouse!”

“Thank you!” Kili blushed a bit.

“Come and take a look around!” Fili encouraged them. The bathrooms gained lots of praise, but when they reached Kili’s work room, the family stood shocked with all the paintings, posters and drawings all around.

“So you work from home?” Bilbo asked with a smile. “I work here only part time here, so I understand the comfort of working from home.”

“This room has great light.” Kili admitted with a smile.

“Not to mention the beautiful panorama!” Vinca smiled.

“You draw comics books?” Merry asked surprised when they saw one of the designs on the table.

“Quite a few.” Kili smiled. “Now I’m working on illustrations for a story book for children.” He pulled out a few of the drawings and showed them.

“Beautiful!” Frodo looked up to him with wide surprised eyes.

“I’m glad you like them.” Kili agreed.

“When his exhibition comes to UK next month we’ll invite you over to see it.” Fili told them with a huge smile.

“Exhibition?” Thorin mused glancing at Kili.

“At Rivendell’s.” Fili smiled.

“That’s truly wonderful!” Bilbo hugged Kili gently.

“Let’s go eat!” Kili asked them back to the dining room.

“Let me help you!” Bilbo immediately rushed to the beautiful kitchen and helped Kili place the soup on the table.

The boy looked at the soup suspiciously.

“Tomato soup?” Pip was surprised.

“Not really!” Fili smiled and watched with amusement as the boy tried the soup.

“Yum!” Frodo murmured and inhaled the soup.

“Not only does he have talent, but he also cooks?” Thorin just smiled.

“Their names even rhyme, it’s destiny!” Vinca added. “I’ll love to drop by just to chat with you!”

“It’s right in the centre of town, so we’ll all drop by as long as we’re welcome!” Pearl laughed.

“You’re always welcome!” Kili assured them.

“Those Lara Starling projects?” Vinca smirked.

“Perhaps!” Kili just grinned.

Kili soon served the fettuccini and when the guests heard there yet another course, they all laughed Kili had Bilbo’s heart in cooking.

“So you work for Elrond?” Thorin asked Kili with a smile.

“He’s my manager.” Kili admitted.

“He always did value good quality and prime designs.” Thorin smiled.

Kili just shrugged. “I was simply lucky.”

“There is no luck in having so much talent...” Thorin smiled. “Expect my Art Department to contact you from time to time. They lack... inspiration.”

“Your Art Department?” Kili asked suspiciously.

“From Erebor.” Thorin informed him. He saw the huge surprise in Kili’s eyes, but the boy quickly composed himself.

After a very fun day with the Durin’s, Kili and Fili finally made it to bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kili asked him.

“About?” Fili’s hand froze on Kili’s arm.

“That the richest person in the world if your father and that he owns the whole fucking building.” Kili did not hesitate.

Fili breathed in and cringed. “It’s something... that I don’t feel comfortable with.”

“Elaborate.” Kili demanded.

“I was born Fili Solberg, not Durin. I took the last name only when they married. It was always as if the money was a problem. People judged me because of it, they wanted to be my friends because of it... they never really liked me.” Fili spoke with huge pain.

“Idiots...” Kili growled. “You are you, money are not a feature of a person.”

“Do you mean it?” Fili’s voice was full of pain.

“I would take you without all this... without this fancy apartment, without your family’s money. You’re perfect as you are.” Kili confessed.

“You're so fucking amazing!” Fili kissed him gently. “I love you so much...” He planted heated kisses on Kili’s face.

“I love you too.” Kili confessed with a huge tender smile. “Will you take me for who I am?”

“You’re the only one I want!” Fili assured him.

“Now that’s fucking unbelievable! You could have anyone in the whole wide world, and you want a poor student like me?” Kili taunted him.

“You’d better believe it!” Fili gently flipped him and kissed him tenderly. “Who cares about your money! I’ve got all the money in the world!”

“Don’t be cocky!” Kili bit down on his lip and laughed happily.

“I’m just happy.” Fili admitted slyly.

THE END


End file.
